Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-1} & {0} \\ {3} & {4} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-1} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}+{-2} & {-1}+{-1} & {0}+{-1} \\ {3}+{-2} & {4}+{1} & {2}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {-2} & {-1} \\ {1} & {5} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$